Welcome to the Family!
by Theodoreiscute
Summary: Dave and the chipmunks go on a trip but a unexpected visitor comes along for the ride!


**This is just a one shot story so I hope you guys like it!:) CGI version!**

* * *

It was a busy day for the Seville's and the Miller's, they were all going on a band trip to California, it was during the winter so it was going to be very cold outside, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all ready but the girls weren't, they were taking their sweet time packing cloths and whatnot.

Alvin: come on Britt, what's taking you so long, other people need to use the bathroom as well." he said getting very frustrated at Brittany who has been in the bathroom for more than 15 minutes.

Brittany: UGH, Alvin, can't you just hold it in?"

Alvin: no I can't I have to pee!" he whined to her.

Brittany: Fine." she complained to him as she got out of the bathroom with her hair in a mess, Alvin ran right into the bathroom to let his pee out. Eleanor saw Brittany standing outside of the bathroom waiting for Alvin to get out so she can go back in there and finish combing her hair.

Eleanor: Whoa….Britt what happened to you?" Eleanor raised her eyebrows at the sight she was seeing, which was new this time.

Brittany:(sighs) Alvin is in there doing whatever he WANTS!" Brittany snapped at Alvin, "I wish we didn't have to stay here with the boys." she groaned in impatience.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled back through the door still sitting on the toilet. "WOULD YOU HURRY UP?" she yelled back, getting even more impatience. "NO!"

After 10 seconds passed Alvin was still in the bathroom, he was reading comic books that he love to buy from the store. He refused to get out when she told him that she was going to go get Dave.

"ALVINNNNN!" Dave sounded very angry at him, so Alvin decides to get out and let Brittany back in.

"Alvin, what took you so long?" Dave said in confusion as he was wondering why Alvin took so long in the bathroom.

"w-well I umm….I was reading." he tried to sound as innocent than he really is.

"Well you know your not supposed to go on your pho….wait….did you just say you were reading?"

"Yeah you have problem with that?" Alvin said sounding a bit irritated by Dave asking him so many questions.

"well...no I think that it's great that your reading but why do it in the bathroom?" Dave expected another lie from Alvin but this time Alvin was not lying.

"Dave, why would you think that I'm lying, this time I not, do you even love me, Dave?" Alvin said, Dave knew that Alvin was about to tear up.

"of course I love you Alvin, I never said that I didn't." Dave said trying to cheer him up.

Alvin: it just seems like no one in this damn family love's me anymore." he began to cry softly as he tucked his head in between his legs.

Dave: Alvin we do love you….it's just that you don't listen to us." He said softly trying to cheer up the sobbing chipmunk. Alvin looked up at Dave and ran off to his bed, Dave just stood there looking like a complete idiot, thinking to himself. "what a wonderful this day is." he thought to himself sarcastically, before walking to his room to change. Brittany got out of the bathroom and saw Alvin laying on his bed with his face covered over by his sheets, she could hear faint sobs coming form him, she walked over pulled the sheets off of him and gasped at the sight she saw Alvin in.

Britt: Alvin, you okay?" She said quietly to him.

"l-leave me alone." Alvin said in between sobs.

"what's wrong, Alvin?" she gently placed her paw on Alvin who was shaking due to him crying.

"I-i said leave me alone." he continued to cry as she was stroking his hair gently.

"Alvin, why are you crying?" Alvin yelled at her to go away but she didn't listen, she just kept asking him the same question over, and over again.

"why do you want me to go away?"

"because I-I-i don't want you to see me like this."

he said starting to calm down while Brittany was still stroking his hair. Theodore came into the room but he was immediately pushed out by Brittany.

Theodore: whoa….why did you do that for?" he said as he was being pushed out of his room.

"I'm sorry Theodore but can you please give me and Alvin some alone time?" she asked Theodore who was now standing outside of his room.

"O-oh okay then." he said looking a bit confused, Theodore walked off to the living room to wait for everyone to pack up.

Brittany: Alvin, please tell me whats wrong?" she said sadly to him.

"Everyone thinks that I'm lying but I'm not."

"no one thinks your lying…..lying about what exactly?"

"me reading in the bathroom, that's why I took so long." Alvin said sniffling.

"why would you read in the bathroom….I thought you didn't like reading?"

"I do it's just I didn't want Dave to see me."

"Alvin that's good if you like to read…...what kind of books do you read?"

"comic books." Brittany cracked up laughing at Alvin. "what's so funny?" said Alvin looking very confused at Brittany.

"I-I'm sorry it's just (laughs) you were lying to Dave about you reading comic books in the bathroom." she continued to laugh and Alvin have had enough of it.

"you think it's funny?"

"I-I'm (clears throat) sorry it's a little funny, but you know that no one cares if you read comic books." she finally settled down and became serious again.

"Brittany I'm sorry." he looked at her with his big puppy eye's.

"for what?"

"for telling you to go away."

"Alvin it's fine, yeah it did hurt me a bit but I knew what you were going through and I wanted to be there for you." Alvin smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Alvin?"

"yes, what Brittany?"

"I love you." hearing that made Alvin feel better, he got off his bed and walked out of the room, when everyone got done packing their things they all headed out the door and walked over to the car to put their stuff in the trunk. Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette got in the front seat while Alvin, Simon and Theodore sat in the back.

Dave: now you guys, I want you to listen to me.

"okay Dave." everyone said at once.

"I want you all on you best behavior that includes you too Alvin."

"come one Dave have a little faith, huh?"

"I mean it Alvin."

"since when did I not behave, it's not like I'm going to burn the house down."

"Alvin don't start it with me Alvin."

"oh look what I can do Dave." he stood up on the window sill of the car while Dave was driving.

"GET DOWN FROM THE WINDOW ALVIN!" he yelled.

"oh no I can't hear you, sorry." Alvin said sarcastically.

"ALVINNNNNNNNN!"

Brittany: oh boy here we go again." She rolled her eye's,

they were in the forest when it started to get a bit cold.

Theodore: I….I…...Is it c. I...i...in here o...or is I….i..it just me?" everyone started to shake in coldness.

Dave: did you guys bring your winter jackets?" he looked at them all until he had to swerve off the road, he didn't see the little chipmunk on the road. Dave got out of the car and walked to her.

Dave: hey little guy what's your name?"

Melody: I…...i…...I'm m...m. ….. ." she said shaking in coldness and fear.

Dave: where's your family?"

"m...m….my what?"

"your family, here get on my shoulder." Melody climbed on Dave's shoulder and Dave brought her in the car to warm up.

"okay Melody where's your family?"

"oh…..my family…..well….they left me." she told everyone as she was still scared.

"Dave, you can't just bring a random Chipmunk in here." Alvin laughed a little.

"Alvin." Brittany quietly said to Alvin in a sing-song tone.

Alvin: okay Melody so why were you in the middle of the road?"

"well I did want to commit suicide."

Dave: why would you want to do that?"

"Because why should I live if I have nothing to live for?"

"Melody don't say that, here come with us on our trip, I also want to introduce you to Alvin Simon Theodore, then there's Brittany Eleanor and Jeanette."

"hey guys!"

Everyone: hey Melody!"

Melody: where should I sit?"

Dave: you can sit in Alvin's seat.

"WHAT! No she can't, that's my seat."

"Alvin you can share for one night, cant you?"

"No!"

"Alvin's right maybe I should just leave and then leave this earth."

"yeah what she said." Alvin said then huffed and crossed his arms.

"okay well bye guys." she said in a soft tone.

"Melody please don't leave, can we please have her stay?" Theodore said to Melody then turned to Dave.

"yeah, Theodore's right we don't want you to go."

"I do." Alvin said under his breath. Dave got back on the road and was headed for California.

They soon arrived at the concert to where they were supposed to be.

Alvin: you guys ready?"

Everyone: READY!"

Alvin: hey new girl you ready?"

Melody: I never really done a concert before, b...but I can try." she shyly said.

"okay cool, follow me." they all went up on stage and introduced themselves, everyone knows who the chipmunks and the chipette's were.

"ALVIN!" chanted the crowd.

"HELLO! YOU AMAZING PEOPLE OF LOS SANTOS CALIFORNIA, HOW ARE ALL OF YOU ON THIS SPECIAL NIGHT?" they all cheered and clapped for him.

"Can you all please stop for one second?" After awhile the crowd died down until it was silent.

Alvin: okay that was faster than I expected, anyways we have a new member to the band, her name is Melody, she's like us, her parents left her just like our parents left us. Now I want to say somethings that I never said in the car because I didn't trust her, can you guys trust her?" the crowd started booing at her and started throwing things at her. Melody looked away with tears in her eye's and Alvin thought that wasn't cool of the crowd to do that so he decided to walk off the stage with her, so did everyone else. The crowd started booing until Alvin ran up grabbed the mic and said,

"you know, you guys aren't every supportive to her, she almost commit suicide but we stopped her from doing that."

"why?" asked one of the people in the crowd and Alvin said.

"because she has found herself a new home, a new beginning, and a new family." The crowd started cheering after he said that and everyone else including Melody went back on stage and started singing their top famous songs.

* * *

"Back home"

* * *

Alvin: oh man, I'm (yawns) tired, I think I'm going to go to bed.

Theodore: hey Eleanor who's going to sleep with me?"

Eleanor: I don't know, I'm going to sleep on the couch, maybe Melody can?"

Melody: I don't really feel comfortable sleeping with someone else."

Eleanor: oh, well…...you can sleep on the couch and I can sleep with Teddy."

Dave: Eleanor, Melody is going to sleep with Theodore tonight is that okay?" "oh no, it's fine Dave."

"okay good, well goodnight guys."

"goodnight!"

they all went to bed, Alvin got up, walked over to Melody and said. "Mel you did great today." "thanks Alvin." just like that the two chipmunks fell back to sleep.

* * *

**well that's the end of that story I hope you guys liked it and if you guys have anymore ideas for my next stories then just pm me! :)**


End file.
